1. Field of the Invention
The present invention generally relates to an electrical connector and more particularly to an electrical connector having improved contacts.
2. Description of Related Art
A conventional audio jack is usually used in electrical equipments such as stereo audio equipment, mobile phones and the like for contacting with a mating plug. The audio jack is mounted on a printed circuit board, and comprises an insulative housing defining a front mating face and a receiving cavity extending through the insulative housing, and a plurality of contacts retained in the receiving cavity. The contacts include two types of soldering legs inserted into corresponding solder holes of the printed circuit board, wherein, the first type of the soldering legs is bent downwardly and vertically without any protrusion portion formed thereon. The other type of the soldering legs is provided with a protrusion portion on a distal end thereof, the protrusion portion is folded outwardly and then inwardly to be elastic, such that the protrusion portion is inserted into the solder hole and elastically biases against inner walls of the solder hole to secure the soldering leg within the solder hole, however, the process of manufacturing the protrusion portion is complicated and the dimension of the protrusion portion is difficult to be made precise.
It is thus desired to provide an electrical connector having an improved soldering portion.